darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
More Dakka
=Traits and Rules= The Anzion Effect Given its ramshackle nature, most Orkish weapons and technology simply should not work, and indeed do not work unless wielded or operated by an Ork. Genetor-Major Lukas Anzion has postulated that this is due to a minor, subconscious telekinetic ability possessed by all Orkoids; in effect, if they believe hard enough that something should work a certain way, it does in fact work that way. Humans lack this inherent ability, and because the crude weapons of the Orks lack proper machine spirits, it can be very difficult for a human to make these weapons work properly. In game terms, any Ork weapon that has the Unreliable trait loses this trait when wielded by an Ork. Any Ork weapon that possesses neither the Reliable nor the Unreliable traits gains the Reliable trait when wielded by an Ork. At the GM's discretion, certain pieces of Ork technology may not function at all unless wielded by an Ork; in the hands of an Ork, these items will usually exhibit the Unreliable trait. =Ork Weapons= Ranged Weapons 'Solid Projectile' Grot Blasta :Sometimes a grot is able to gather enough Teef to buy himself a gun. This is normally a Mek's failed design and barely worth the metal it was built from. Slugga :Any Perception Test to hear a Slugga firing gains a +5 modifier. Shoota :Any Perception Test to hear a shoota firing gains a +10 modifier. Big Shoota :††Orks seem to be able to handle these weapon as if they were a lot lighter than they actually are and therefore a Big Shoota is a Basic weapon for them. :Like a Shoota, but bigger. Any Perception Test to hear this weapon firing gains a +20 modifier. Deffgun :Huge, shoulder-mounted guns that have been made from an assortment of smaller guns. Due to its unusual design it can never be fired by a non-ork, mainly because not even the mek who built it is very sure how he got it to work. This gun is also VERY loud, even for ork standards, and grants a +50 bonus to anyone trying to hear this weapon firing. 'Flame' Burna :Orks, never to let anything go to waste, will often use their welding torches as full fledged flame throwers when the need arises. 'Launcher' Grotzooka :A large cannon that grots load up with anything metal they can find before firing it indiscriminately. Due to it's size, it's scatter range is out to short range. Melee Weapons Grabba Stikk :In order to keep Grots and Squigs in line, or capture new ones, herders often use these long poles that have pinching claws on the end. Grot Prod :Sometimes Grots and Squigs need a bit more motivation. And nothing does that better then a jolt of electricity. 'Uge Choppa :How do you make a choppa better? You make it bigger! Capable of having much greater force being put behind it, the 'Uge Choppa is a favored weapon of the Goffs. Power Klaw :Power Klaws add twice the wielder's Strength Bonus to Damage, but the wielder may not use the Defensive Stance, Feint, or Guarded Attack actions due to the weight of the weapon. Orks can use this freely with out power weapon training, with out negative.